To Your Side
by Siwon Celli
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun merasa gerah dengan Siwon. Akankah dia menyesalinya suatu hari nanti? BAD SUMMARY.


**To Your Side**

Cast :Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Super Junior Member

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read! Refusing any bash~

Pairing : WonKyu {And would be like that forever}

Genre : Angst Romance {Maybe}

Rate : T

Length : Multi Chapter {Maybe}

Chapter: 1

**"**Kyu… bangun baby. Ayo kita sarapan bersama"

"eunggh.."

Aku mengerang kesal merasa terganggu karena tidur nyenyakku terusik dengan guncangan-guncangan dari tangan besar berotot itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Choi Siwon, manusia yang selalu mengganggu, mengusik dan merecokiku dengan seluruh skinship dan perhatian serta pandangan matanya yang kadang membuatku kesal sendiri.

Bukan apa-apa, kalian tau kan, aku ini benci orang yang terlalu berisik. Bagiku, orang seperti itu seharusnya pindah dari bumi ini, pindahlah ke Mars atau ke Bulan sana.

Dan orang ini, Choi Siwon, tampaknya memang harus dideportasi dari bumi ini. Dia itu terlalu cerewet, kau tahu?. Dia juga alay! Ah- aku dapat kata itu dari seorang ELF ditwitter- aku lupa fans siapa, dia bilang Siwon itu 'alay' dan aku rasa kata itu cocok untuknya.

Dia juga terlalu rajin! Lihatlah dia selalu bangun pagi, lebih awal dariku tentu saja haha- dan dia selalu rela datang pagi-pagi dari apartemennya ke dorm dan menerobos masuk kamarku, dan mengguncang-guncang badanku seperti tadi hanya untuk sarapan bersama.

Dia selalu saja ingin dekat-dekat denganku, aku heran kenapa dari sekian banyak member yang ada, kenapa aku yang jadi sasaran tingkahnya. Dia selalu dekat-dekat dengan aku, entah itu diatas panggung, dimeja makan, dimobil, diruang latihan, dimanapun aku berdiri dia akan selalu ada disebelahku untuk menggengam tanganku, merangkul bahuku, berbisik ditelingaku, menyentuh pantatku, mencubit dadaku. Yang bikin aku tambah kesal adalah koreografi dance dan lagu kami pasti berurutan. Setelah part Siwon pasti partku, begitupun sebaliknya. Sepertinya dia juga ingin dekat denganku di Twitter dengan semua mention-mentionnya yang masuk. Ya tuhan aku bisa gila.

Dia selalu membuat aku malu, salah tingkah dan pipiku berwarna merah, didepan orang, didepan fans, didepan kamera, didepan member lain, bahkan didepan orangtuaku.

Dia pernah bilang kalau bau tubuhku ini yang terbaik. Hal ini mengejutkan tentu saja, terbaik? Apa maksudnya? Sok tau sekali, memangnya dia sudah mencium semua bau tubuh manusia dibumi ini, sampai-sampai dia bisa bilang kalau bauku yang terbaik?

Gara-gara itulah pada saat Fan Meeting sebuah produk makanan yang aku iklankan- Hal itu menjadi pertanyaan yang harus aku jawab. Aku bingung mau jawab apa dan malu tentu saja. Demi tuhan, bagaimana caranya kau tau kalau bau seseorang itu yang terbaik kalau tidak dengan cara mencium?. Maka aku jawab saja yang sejujurnya, kalau Siwon tahu karena dia selalu memelukku ketika kita bertemu, masuk akal kan?- karena kenyataannya memang begitu, dia selalu memelukku seolah aku ini boneka beruangnya.

Satu lagi alasan kenapa aku ingin sekali menendang Choi Siwon dari bumi ini. Dia, dengan lancangnya membuatku menghilangkan kesucian bibir indahku ini. Kalian pasti tau kan peristiwa- atau lebih baik kusebut saja tragedi, dimana aku mencium pipi kuda Choi itu diatas panggung, didepan ribuan ELF pada saat SS3 kemarin. Sungguh aku tidak akan melupakannya sampai aku mati. Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa kau lupakan ciuman pertamamu- yah walaupun itu tidak bisa dibilang ciuman karena hanya dipipi, ciuman itu seharusnya dibibir kan?- Tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat harga jiwa lelakiku turun drastis!

Sepanjang konser memang tampaknya dia itu ingin sekali dicium olehku, aku berhasil lolos dan menghindarinya untuk beberapa saat, tapi dia itu pintar- ah tidak, Siwon itu cerdik, ah no- Choi Siwon itu licik. Ya licik!

Dia berhasil menahanku untuk ada disebelahnya dan kemudian berbisik , "cium aku" dengan suara huskynya ditelingaku. Tentu saja aku kaget, gilakah dia? Jadi orang tampan dan kaya ternyata tidak membuat otaknya berjalan dengan semestinya. Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Tidak tahukah dia kalau ini diatas panggung? Didepan umum?. Ingin rasanya aku menendangnya saat itu juga, tapi demi etika sopan santun didepan fans, hal itu harus aku simpan untuk nanti.

"Jangan gila Siwon-ssi", aku melepas earphonenya dan mendesis ditelinganya penuh penekanan.

"Huh?", tampaknya selain pervert, sekarang dia juga tuli.

"Aku bilang jangan gila Choi Siwon!"

"Aku gila karenamu baby, ayolah! Tidakkah kau dengar sorak-sorai mereka melihat kita begini, hmm?", tampaknya dia serius, dan aku juga tidak main-main.

"Dalam mimpimu!", aku mendesis sambil terus memandang penonton dan terus pasang senyum sambil menggeretakan gigiku.

"Ayolah baby, 1 kali saja ne? ^^"

Aku menghela napas tidak rela, sementara para penonton divenue sudah berteriak-teriak histeris melihat aku dan siwon sedekat ini.

"Ayo Kyu...", Siwon merangkulku dan memutar badan kami menghadap penonton, dia mengayun-ayunkan tangannya seolah minta dukungan, seiring dengan itu juga jeritan penonton makin tak terkendali.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk menyerah, tidak mungkinkan aku mengecewakan mereka?

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi, Kuda bodoh itu sudah tidak sabar, dia terus menekan-nekan kepalaku dan menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya.

Pipiku perlahan memerah, tentu saja! Aku ini masih polos nan suci tahu! Sepanjang umurku selama ini hanya appa, umma dan noona yang pernah aku cium. Itu juga bukan didepan umum seperti ini!

"Ayo Kyu!", Siwon berbisik lagi. Tampaknya dia ini termasuk orang yang tidak punya rasa peka sama sekali, tidakkah dia merasa kalau hal ini terlalu frontal untuk dilakukan didepan umum? Tidakkah dia lihat wajahku yang sudah berubah warna ini? Biar bagaimanapun kan aku juga butuh persiapan, tidak asal langsung 'tempel' saja. Hhhh- kau benar-benar bodoh Choi Siwon!

Aku memajukan kepalaku ragu-ragu ke pipinya, mataku tertuujuu kepada matanya- bukan karena aku ingin melihat cinta dimatanya, bukan juga karena aku ikhlas sepenuh hati melakukannya. Lihat saja Choi Siwon! Kau akan dapat balasannya nanti!

Perlahan bibirku semakin dekat dengan pipinya.

Deg. Deg. Deg!

Ya tuhan ada apa dengan jantungku ini? Kenapa dadaku berisik sekali, aku kan hanya ingin mencium kuda bodoh ini di PIPI!

Aku menghitung gugup dalam hati,

_Hana_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_Dul_

"WONKYUUUUUUUUUU"

_Set_

Chuu~ Menempelah bibirku dipipinya.

" Kyu, kajja bangun! Aku sudah membelikan ayam goreng kesukaanmu", tangan besar itu menggoyangkan bahuku pelan.

"Ngghhhh", aku mengerang lagi dan mengangkat selimutku sampai menutupi kepala dan membalikkan badanku. Ah ayolah, ini masih pagi. Lagipula aku masih ngantuk sekali gara-gara semalam pulang terlambat dari syuting acara mingguanku.

Aku sudah ingin jatuh kedunia mimpi lagi ketika tiba-tiba ada bau lezat yang bersliweran dilubang hidungku.

_Hmm.. bau apa ini_? Aku menurunkan selimut dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku penasaran. Aku kaget ketika ada kantong plastik yang bergoyang-goyang didepan hidungku dan ternyata dari sanalah bau lezat itu berasal.

"Ah akhirnya kau bangun juga baby. Aku sudah membelikan ayam goreng kesukaanmu Kyu, kajja bangun!", Siwon menarik lagi kantong plastik itu dari depan hidungku dan tersenyum lebar.

Aku mendengus kesal, "Huh? Untuk apa kau kesini hyung"

Siwon tersenyum makin lebar, "Tentu saja untuk mengajakmu sarapan bersama,baby"

Aku menatapnya malas. Harusnya aku tidak usah tanya, alasannya akan sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Huh, sungguh orang bodoh.

Hari ini siwon memakai kaos polo shirt putihnya, celana jeans dan jam tangan hitam. Rambutnya terlihat rapi- seperti biasa, dan… tampan. Ya tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau kenapa Kyu, hmm? Kau sakit? Mau aku belikan obat?", Siwon memegang bahuku sambil memasang wajah cemasnya- seperti biasa jika aku terlihat aneh dia akan memasang wajah seperti bapak-bapak yang menunggu anak gadisnya pulang malam mingguan.

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah aku ingin mandi dulu", aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku ingat sesuatu.

"Yaa! Choi Siwon kenapa kau masih dikamarku! Cepat keluar!"

**TBC**

Hello everyone! It's my first written story, jadi tolong maklumin yaa kalo kata-katanya masih amburadul dan banyak typo alur cerita ga jelas, tanda baca berantakan dll hehe. Biasanya sih ceritanya Cuma ngambang diangan-angan terus masuk dalam mimpi, tapi kali ini pengen coba nulis, syukur-syukur jadi kenyataan. *aamiin

Oh yaa buat WKS pasti tau kan moment-moment yang aku tulis itu nyata ^^

Terakhir, tolong reviewnya yaa ^^ aku pengen tau gimana cerita ini dimata kalian, is it bad? Is it good? Lemme know through your review please~

Jangan malu-malu buat review apapun yg ada dipikiran kalian, tapi aku gak terima BASH. Ayo monggo, gratis kok gak bayar ^^

Makasih *bow


End file.
